


Ведьма и диктатор

by Nevan



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Сердце вечномолодой бессмертной ведьмы отдано сосиске в шляпе. Восхитительно, — с нескрываемой издевкой в голосе говорит Лелуш, театрально прикрывая глаза.<br/>— М-м… Кто-то забыл, что он не бессмертный… Да?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ведьма и диктатор

**Author's Note:**

> Просто совсем-совсем драбблики.

## Между ними, эгоистами

 

Между ними, эгоистами, — последний кусок пиццы. 

— Руки свои загребущие убери! — приказывает Шицу, одним махом уничтожая неестественный благородный порыв Лелуша поделиться. И хотелось, да перехотелось что-то. 

Император в ответ красноречиво молчит. 

Странно это: он отдаёт свою жизнь самолюбивым идиотам, но лишнюю порцию калорий своему союзнику уступить не может. 

Негласная дуэль взглядов оканчивается ничьёй, в связи с чем плавно перетекает в жестокую войну за еду. Лелуш тянется вперёд, Лелуш безумно хочет победить, Лелуш сумел бы, наверное, если бы Шицу не была ведьмой. 

Поцелуй получается порывистым и почти незаметным. Восемнадцатилетний император моргает немного растеряно, не видя, смотрит на чужую добычу, и ждёт какого-то чуда. Потому что целовать Шицу без всякого умысла он не привык. Но не против привыкнуть.

— Ты проиграл, Лелуш, — совершенно обыденно сообщает ведьма, разделавшись с остатками пиццы. 

— Я позволил тебе победить, — лживо уточняет он, зная, что ведьма простит ему эту маленькую слабость. Потому что понимает его слишком хорошо. 

Привыкать поздно. 

Быть чересчур близко тоже поздно. И больно. 

Завтра мир станет на путь перерождения, а сегодня — можно вдоволь насладиться купанием в море грязи и крови. Лелушу совсем нечего терять. Шицу потеряла уже почти всё.

Между ними, эгоистами, ничего нет. 

 

 

## Сосиска в шляпе

 

— Сердце вечномолодой бессмертной ведьмы отдано сосиске в шляпе. Восхитительно, — с нескрываемой издевкой в голосе говорит Лелуш, театрально прикрывая глаза. 

— М-м… Кто-то забыл, что он не бессмертный… Да? 

Шицу едва заметно улыбается, и в этой улыбке можно разглядеть всё коварство мира. Лелушу хочется послать всё к чёрту и уйти в монастырь, потому что это невозможно, неприемлемо, нелогично и, вообще-то, неспециально — ревновать к странноватой игрушке. 

— Ближайший советник императора целыми днями только и делает что с невероятной скоростью поглощает пиццу или валяется на кровати, — бурчит Лелуш, умалчивая почему-то, что кровать-то его собственная, императорская. И фантазии людей, как оказалось, вовсе не оригинальны.

— А иногда я поглощаю пиццу, валяясь на кровати, — согласно кивает Шицу, крепче прижимая к себе игрушку. 

 

 

## Кто-нибудь

 

— Кто-нибудь не очень умный мог бы предположить, что это атрибутика ролевых игр, — бесстрастно замечает Лелуш одетой в его школьную форму Шицу. Та лишь растягивает губы в широком жесте, позволяя кому-нибудь обмануться её весельем. 

Однако император совсем не кто-нибудь, он видит её насквозь, он знает её настоящее имя, он живёт сегодня почти последний день и, конечно же, не станет даже притворяться поверившим в непроизвольно-идеальную ложь. 

Лелуш молчит, и Шицу бессовестно лжёт повторно, желая стереть с его лица выражение абсолютного понимания — оно кажется ей невозможно настоящим. 

Улыбка выходит натуральной до ужаса. 

Жёлтые глаза отражают пустоту. Казавшаяся такой удобной рубашка вдруг превращается в веревочную петлю на шее, такую знакомую и незнакомую петлю, что стягивается всё уже, закрывая доступ к кислороду. 

Невыносимо скоро кислород исчезнет совсем, и Шицу не знает, что будет делать тогда.

— Если все так в этом уверены, может не будем делать из них идиотов? — хрипло предлагает она, правдоподобно смеясь над не-шуткой. Зрачки Лелуша расширяются, выдавая удивление пополам с чем-то ещё. 

С чем-то, чего быть совсем не должно. 

 

 

## Не помнить цвет

 

У Лелуша шарики заезжают за лыжероллеры, и черти танцуют лезгинку в каждой клеточке мозга. Безумие, кажется, заразно. Шицу смеётся звонко и ходит по перилам императорского балкона, забывая смотреть вниз. 

Небо отвратительно чистое, ни одно чёртово облачко не хочет закрыть собой палящее солнце. «Верноподданные» Лелуша точно так же относятся к нему самому: хочешь — свети, спасай, защищай, не хочешь — гори в аду; жили до тебя, проживём и после. 

«Лицемеры», — хочет крикнуть Шицу, но молчит. Бесполезно же. В этой войне все серые, и горе тому, кто не помнит свой цвет. 

Лелуш касается холодным кончиком носа запястья, вдыхает запах. Ведьме кажется, что её кожа похожа на старый пергамент, но это вовсе не так, иначе император не целовал бы её. Шицу знает откуда-то, что у него локти холодные. 

Не помнить цвет — это даже почти не больно. 

Хорошо, когда его помнит кто-то другой. 

 

 

## Улыбка чешира

 

Тени прошлого не имеют срока давности. Они остаются навсегда, они застывают в вечности. 

Лелуш улыбается уголками губ, Шицу смотрит на него чуть дольше, чем хотела бы. В голове — ворох несказанных слов и проигнорированных мыслей. Так неправильно, нечестно, недолжно. 

Умирать, улыбаясь, — непозволительная роскошь. Странно же, странно до сумасшествия. 

Лелуш улыбается искренне. 

Рана в груди кровоточит. 

Глупая-глупая Наналли плачет и шепчет что-то. Сузаку, наверное, тоже плачет. Шицу плачет и молится, плачет и молится в той самой церкви, где умерла впервые много лет назад, плачет и молится богу, которого, вообще-то, нет.

Лелуш — не Император, не Зеро и уже даже не Ламперуж — улыбается ей, а Шицу упрямо пытается стереть из памяти его улыбку. Ту, что никак не хочет забываться.

Под глазами, которые, по слухам, зеркало души, которой де-юре и де-факто нет и быть не должно у ведьмы, что умирает на протяжении проклятой вечности, — тени. Улыбка того, кто давно не мальчишка и уже совсем даже не равный ей, так ненавязчиво-незаметна, что в глазах рябит. 

Улыбка чешира скрывает за собой безумие. Лелуш ничего скрывать не хочет и улыбается совсем по-настоящему. Шицу всё понимает.


End file.
